Amethyst Angel Adventures: Relics of Tallon IV
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Following her birthday challenge, Anise and her ZK3 buddies embark on a mission to Phazon-stricken Tallon IV. Aided by two Samus counterparts, and the occasional appearances by Jet and Nikki, they try to obtain the twelve Tallon Artifacts, hence the Relics of Tallon IV name, to solve the issue and further defeat the Space Pirates. Rated T for suggestive stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, everyone. Time for a new installment of the Amethyst Angel Adventures Series. This story is a new chapter in the series, following the Amethyst Angel and her ZK3 allies during their combined Tallon IV mission.**

**Luigi: Is the GX Samus gonna be with 'em? Just askin'.**

**Me: Actually, yes. And she almost fails to recognize the newly-renamed Iota, formerly Alpha prior to the Team Vexus saga, because of her new height via an unintended ascent into the Super Saiyan 4 state.**

**Samus: Though KhaosOmega has beaten Metroid Prime, he does not own the rights to the game. Also, Iota's real identity and the twelve-year-old, four-foot-seven Dawn Brayzii are pseudo-OCs of Khaos', based on real characters owned by Nintendo.**

**Anise: Khaos also doesn't own Galaxy Angel, though my Amethyst Angel codename and unique appearance, hidden because of my Power Suit in this story, are of his creation. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: Beginning the Mission**

_Anise's POV_

Man, Jet seems to detect strange disturbances a lot. However, he said that me and Dawn Brayzii, his twelve-year-old blue-haired cousin, would be helped out in this mission by two variations of the known bounty hunter Samus Aran, along with some XQ help from Rochelle, one year older than me at eighteen (i'm seventeen currently, as my birthday was three days before). He also said that Nikki Stewart, capable of absorbing the mysterious Phazon substance without being harmed by it, and himself at intervals on the mission. I could understand those other bits, as the mission was to be on Tallon IV, impacted twenty years before the time of the mission by one of Phaaze's Leviathans in Nikki's case, and to effortlessly destroy any Metroids coming at us due to his Ice Star Power Suit (said Power Suit model, an XF Series one, being the cause of his immunity to criticism when in heels in the general public via a non-platform seven inch heel as part of his version's appearance) concerning the XQ captain.

Well, anyway, this mission started out when the three of us, collectively known as ZK3 because of our combined form, Zelikarin, and two identical-looking gunships, which i believed contained the two Samus variants, approached a research frigate hovering in Tallon IV's orbit. After landing successfully, me and Dawn got what seemed to be a tutorial for using the Power Suit's various functions. Of the five of us on the mission, only Rochelle had her arm cannon and Grapple Beam on the opposite arms, as, when she gained her Power Suit before Team Vexus even formed (the reason she now goes by the Iota codename on Metroid Squad missions; she had originally been codenamed Alpha), her right arm was a weak spot and she decided it would be safer for her to flip the setup. Though her unintended ascent to the Super Saiyan 4 state, which solved said arm issue as well as a height problem (three-foot-eight at age seventeen) enabled her to switch to the defaults, she decided to keep her flipped setup (said unintended ascent occurred before she and Dawn met me in my home dimension during a Team Vexus confrontation). I never knew she had experience as a Metroid series bounty hunter.

The mission started rather dull, as the only major threats we hit were a few parasites early on. We did hit a few turrets later on, but the two Samus variants took care of them. Then we hit a relatively-unharmed Space Pirate, no match for the Super Missile Rochelle shot at it with the assistance of a lock-on. Following two more turrets, which Rochelle destroyed with a two-unit Seeker Missile she retained from her Aether mission in GX, and a Save Station that reloaded our energies (Dawn was on the verge, Rochelle nowhere even close) came our biggest threat on the frigate. A Queen Parasite.

"Aim for the mouth. That's her weak point!" Rochelle said, remembering her GX Tallon IV mission (the mission where Jet gained his Ice Star Power Suit; Katey Brazie had her Zonova model well before then, while the other three to gain XF Series Power Suits (Taylor Johnson with a WaveStorm model, Emily Doi with a Plasma Flare model, and Brazelica, the second-in-command, now codenamed Tau as her twin Katey is Sigma, with her own Zonova Suit) gained theirs during the mission directly concerning Phaaze) against what our Visors were saying was our first Boss on the mission. What we didn't expect (and by we i mean Dawn and the GD Samus; Rochelle and the GX Samus already experienced this and i had gotten both Magnus Von Grapple variants with Destructo Discs throught their Reactor Cores on my Thousand-Year Door mission after learning of this dimension system) was that, as we were fighting this Queen Parasite in the frigate's Reactor Core, we would eventually have to escape fast (seven minutes, to be exact), and after destroying the mission's first boss, said critical reactor core damage and seven minute escape time occurred, causing us to run for it. Basically me, Dawn, and the GD Samus followed Rochelle and the GX Samus because of their experience with this particualr mission, having cleared it before. The GD Samus, however, was hit by an explosion that caused most of her Power Suit's tech stuff to malfunction scanning the activator to the elevator the rest of us were in (i had to duck in order not to be knocked out by her arm cannon as she flew past me on my left because of said explosion, causing Rochelle to remember when the GX Samus almost did that to her) and in the end we managed to successfully escape with a minute and a half to spare. Wasting no time, we boarded our gunships and took off for Tallon IV, following a revived Meta Ridley (responsible for Samus gaining her Chozo-made Power Suit as he killed her parents in an attack on the bounty hunter's home planet) only to lose him en route and land in the Tallon Overworld area, where we'd take a breather after that close call. All five of us took off our helmets, to make it easier to do. Both Samus variants were blonde females, like Rochelle, who had amethyst highlights in her hair; Dawn's dark blue hair had a number of green and red highlights while my wine red hair had a number of pink ones in it.

"The blue-haired one seems a little short for a bounty hunter of this variety." the GD Samus told the GX one.

"Well, she's only twelve right now, so that's understandable. And besides, the GX Metroid Squad had a member who was even shorter than her." the GX one responded.

"Really? Where is this one?"

"Right here." Rochelle answered the GD Samus' question. She then turned to the GX one and said "You probably didn't recognize me because of my new height after an unintended ascent to the fourth XZ Series Saiyan transformation."

"_Peach?!_" came the shocked response. "By the way, i heard you and Hollie changed codenames because of some group calling themselves Team Vexus using the same codename scheme. What'd'ya switch to?"

"Iota. My older sister Daisy, formerly Beta, switched to Kappa; Katey Sloan, now renamed Karin Stewart due to a stipulation put in when i had them assist in helping me rescue Dawn here from Nella's first rape scheme, switched to Lambda from Gamma; and Hollie switched to Tau because her identical twin sister Katey is Sigma." (Hollie was originally codenamed Delta, for those who didn't know). Then Rochelle pushed a button near her right breast, which deactivated her Power Suit so it wouldn't interfere with her becoming a Super Saiyan 4 for the first time since i saw her gain the Ultimate form (her ace form when her Final Trigger was broken; Dawn was the next stage up while i was only a Super Saiyan 6 when mine was broken). Rochelle then said it was this ascent that fixed both the arm porblem that caused her to flip the Arm Cannon layout scheme on her Power Suit as well as the height issue making her look like she was only six despite being seventeen (she only allowed other crimefighters to use her middle name as her OZ counterpart had the same first name; before Team Vexus figured out her identity they knew her as Z29) and, after returning to base form and reactivating her Power Suit, we resumed the mission. But things were just going to get more hectic from here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, everyone. This is KhaosOmega with the next installment of Amethyst Angel Adventures: Relics of Tallon IV. This chapter follows the adventure up through the battle with Flaaghra, the second major boss of Metroid Prime. A couple Energy Tanks and Missile Expansions are picked up along the way, as well as five Power Suit upgrades: Missiles, Morph Ball (with bombs acquired later), the Charge Beam, and the Varia Suit. However, most enemies fall much faster to the group of five hunters compared to the solo one from the actual game.**

**Samus: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Nintendo and Retro Studios own Metroid Prime and the Power Suit. Nintendo als oowns the actual characters Rochelle and Dawn are based on, while BROCCOLI owns the Anise Azeat character despite her Amethyst Angel codename and hidden unique appearance being of Khaos' design.**

**Rochelle: Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: Varia Activation**

_Rochelle's POV_

Okay, after all the chatter after landing we took off, exploring Tallon IV. Me and the GX Samus led the way, thanks to our experience from before in our home dimension system (i was much smaller back then) and, a few beetle confrontations later, we reached an elevator. It led us into the Chozo Ruins, a desert-like region of the planet. We hit a few more beetles as we continued along, taking out several war wasps as well. As we continued along we reached our first Save Station not linked to our gunships, parked in the Tallon Overworld. However, Anise's treasure hunter instincts took over before we left the landing site, leading us to the Artifact Temple with an artifact in our possession. Dawn and the GD Samus were confused about this, while me and the GX Samus looked at each other, knowing Anise was onto something. The Temple was actually an attempt by the Chozo to halt the spread of Phazon caused by the Leviathan that hit decades before our arrival.

After the Save Station came a room with two doors - the way we came in and one with a Blast Shield on it, located behind the Missile Launcher upgrade. But before we could cross the bridge to reach it a battle started. War Wasps, of the ram variety, flew out of a Hive Mecha in front of said Blast Shielded door. The battle took less than three minutes with five of us. Anise quickly reached the Missile Launcher and then took out the Blast Shield, acquiring an Energy Tank beyond the door that had been locked with the now-destroyed Blast Shield. Following that we backtracked, hitting the Save Station along the way for an energy reload (this time the GD Samus was on the verge) and, following Dawn taking out a Blast Shield on the first door in the main plaza we could've reached very easily, we reached a room with the Morph Ball upgrade in it. But Dawn overshot the ledge we were on, causing a swarm of Beetles to attack. They lasted very short, but a Plated Beetle got involved, weak only in the back end following a ram attack. Since i still had some of the upgrades from my GX Metroid Squad missions i wiped him out with a charged Plasma Beam while he was still facing Dawn.

Once we left that room with the Morph Ball equipped, we entered the third door we could access, this one a bit higher up and with a War Wasp hive nearby (Anise easily destroyed it in one Missile). We continued on, avoiding a few enemies and wiping out others. It led to a room where we had to scan four symbols scattered around the room. The reason? A wall, hiding the Charge Beam upgrade. Once we picked it up, six Eyons activated. Easy pickings for the Charge Beam. A while later came the Burn Dome, a second Energy Tank in our possession by then. I went in solo, thanks to my pyrokinesis, allowing me to absorb the Incinerator Drone's fire streams and unleash more destructive fire attacks on the massive hive above. More War Wasps, this time the Barbed variety. One last all-out fire attack ended the battle and gave the Morph Ball Bombs to the group. This allowed us to obtain Energy Tank number three. A second rune symbol wall blocked us from reaching Flaahgra's room, but when we did the battle began.

"Okay, everyone, we need to take out the sun panels giving the beast light. As more panels activate one less stun-inducer protects the others. Leave the bombing portion to me. Anise, cover the first panel; it's the only one active in phase one. When panel number two activates, Dawn will cover it; panel three will be covered by the GD Samus, while the GX one covers the last one in the final phase. There's a key upgrade we'll need for Magmoor after this fight."

"Magmoor, eh? If we have to come up with codenames later on, that might be a good one Flare could use." Ansie randomly said, referencing XQ agent 06 due to her Plasma Flare Power Suit, an XF Series model, like Jet's Ice Star. Well, this battle went pretty well, despite the GD Samus having a close scare from one of Flaahgra's attacks in phase four. We then obtained the Varia Suit, designed for protection from intense heat (my pyrokinesis made that problem moot) while the defeat caused the purification of the water in the Chozo Ruins. After more movement through the Ruins we reached an elevator that led to the Magmoor Caverns.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Me: And there's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will continue the story up to the battle with Thardus, in the Phendrana Drifts. Until then, folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The Samus Aran character and Metroid Prime belong to Nintendo, as are the characters Rochelle and Dawn are based on, while the Anise Azeat character belongs to BROCCOLI (though her hidden unique appearance and Amethyst Angel codename are of my design). Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 3: The Phendrana Titan**

_**Dawn's POV**_

Magmoor Caverns. A heavily-Fire-themed location on Tallon IV. This place wouldn't be any problem for Rochelle or Anise, as they both have pyrokinetic powers (my only elemental power currently is the ability to control lightning), and we were immune to the intense air heat thanks to the Varia Suit we picked up in the Chozo Ruins. It took a while to travel around, but we managed to locate an elevator to Magmoor's polar opposite in terms of temperature in the air and dominant element variety. The elevator led to the Phendrana Drifts, from where Taylor Johnson adopted her Thundrana nickname. During one Morph Ball stint en route to the elevator a sixth Ball, winged and cyan in color, worked its way up to an Energy Tank, our third one. Then we did some adventuring around Phendrana, where the cyan winged Morph Ball continued following us. It led to a new Morph Ball upgrade, acquired for us by the cyan Ball due to a combination of the upgrade in question and the wings. With the Boost Ball now equipped, we took off back to the Tallon Overworld, leading to the acquisition of the Space Jump ability. Then it was back to Phendrana.

This time, in Phendrana, we reached a building at one side of an open area thanks to the Space Jump feature. After a bit of climbing in one room, there was a door leading to the room in which the Wave Beam upgrade was. What i didn't anticipate was the battle with four Baby Sheegoths and a fully-grown one that took place before acquiring it. Both levels of Sheegoth growth had a weak point; Baby Sheegoths were weak in the back, while the mouth was the fully-grown one's weak spot. Rochelle, still in possession of her Plasma Beam, took out three of the four Baby Sheegoths in one charged Plasma Beam shot apiece, saving the GD Samus twice that way. One Missile from Anise took out the last of them, after the GX Samus broke the protective layer of ice on its weak point, causing the fully-grown Sheegoth to enter the fray. Then the surprising bit happened. A winged Morph Ball, red in color, surrounded itself in fire and struck the Sheegoth full on in the mouth, eliminating it instantly. Then we acquired our second Beam (Rochelle still had all four of hers), allowing us to exit the room and venture further into Phendrana. But first we decided to do some investigating in the Tallon Overworld, where the red winged Morph Ball turned out to be Flare of the Crystal Sky Raiders, in actuality XQ agent 06. Somehow she had entered the room the Sheegoth battle was taking place despite the door being locked (might've been via Instant Transmission) and engaged the CSR Firefield Mode in Morph Ball form to end the battle quickly. The new Wave Beam helped us acquire a new power-up in the Chozo Ruins (hence the Tallon Overworld bit, as going through there was faster since Phendrana's lone elevators both led to Magmoor, and the one we knew was closer to the Overworld elevator) and then we returned once more.

On the third time through Phendrana, a purple winged Morph Ball nearby along with the other two from before, we discovered a Space Pirate facility in Phendrana, learning about something the Pirates did called Project Titan. None of the experiments were very successful, one even becoming so aggressive it was sealed off in some Quarantine Zone, location currently unknown. We picked up some more Missile Expansions, and a fourth Energy Tank thanks to the unknown winged Balls (it was the purple one), along the way. Then, after some more traveling and more Space Pirate confrontations (the cyan Ball took out a Metroid we encountered on contact) we obtained one of two Visor upgrades, the Thermal Visor (possible to be amplified thanks to Rochelle and Anise being pyrokinetic). That caused some invisible Space Pirates and a couple Metroids with the same bonus to attack, but the cyan Ball engaged a unique laser spreader maneuver never seen before to counter it all. We managed to escape back to the room with the tunnel that had contained the fourth Energy Tank without losing anyone (though the GD Samus and i were close) and hit a Save Station on one side of the area, through a door. After that the purple Ball returned to human form, revealing Thundrana (Spark of the Crystal Sky Raiders) and energized two Power Conduits, enabling us to continue. However, i noticed something on Anise's left arm i hadn't seen there before on this mission - her Chrono Eclipse Cannon. This newly-unlocked door led us to the Quarantine Zone, where Thardus, our third major Boss, was. We kept having to switch between Thermal and Combat Visors because the Thermal one kept overloading during the battle, but on the last one Anise had removed her helmet, equipped her XF-ZR1 scouter, and was trying to set up her aim with her left arm. A Super Missile from Rochelle that caused another overload of the Thermal Visor (another upgrade we acquired en route, the Super Missile) explained why.

"_Engage Chrono Eclipse!_" Those three words from Anise triggered a laser beam of insane power to rip through the last target point on Thardus, defeating the Project Titan experiment and earning us the Spider Ball upgrade. This enabled us to reach the other Phendrana elevator, leading to Magmoor. One door at the Magmoor end led to the other Magmoor Save Station, which we hit for a recharge and a mapping of where to go next.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**And there's the third chapter. However, though three more bosses await, they're battled in almost successive encounters, so all three will be in the final chapter. After that is an epilogue feature detailing the next Amethyst Angel Adventures installment. Until then, everyone, this is KhaosOmega.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance (the latter hidden) are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while all other references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 4: Meta Prime**

_Rochelle's POV_

"Three down, three more to go." i said after we proceeded to continue venturing around. Three bosses had been defeated; the Queen Parasite, Flaahgra, and Thardus. However, three more remained, the first two linked to the Space Pirates. One of them was Meta Ridley, second in line of the three left to battle. We now had two Chozo Artifacts, those of Truth and Nature, both courtesy of Anise and her treasure hunting prowess, though she had me set up the movement to obtain the one of nature first trip through Magmoor. According to her instincts in the treasure hunting business, the spider ball we obtained after beating Thardus enabled us to reach the artifact of wild, located where the Flaahgra battle occurred and with a triple Chozo Ghost defense corp. While the rest of us ventured around Magmoor, Anise went back to Phendrana, took a Spider Ball track on the elevator's other side, reloaded our energies with a Save Station she reached (good thing, too, as the GD Samus had taken tons of damage from awry Pirate attacks), and continued, hoping to reach the Chozo Ruins, where the Sunchamber housing the artifact was. Then we suddenly stopped moving and started levitating (except me, as i still had my equipment from that mission), and i knew why. While venturing through Phendrana, Anise had obtained the Gravity Suit, key for reaching the Phazon Mines because of the crashed and partially submerged _Orpheon_. Then she hit Magmoor again, scoring the Artifact of Strength. That's when i communicated with her.

"You know those Xaiashock Pads Jet gave us before the mission started, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"The front of the statue in there is a Bendezium floor. Place a Pad there, and it'll act as a teleportation destination for later. Leads to a Power Bomb Expansion, but we don't have the upgrade itself yet. You'll have to use the Pad for safe measure."

"Gotcha." then she left the chamber, my scanner sensing the Pad having been placed. She then returned to the Sunchamber, beat the Ghosts, and obtained Artifact number four, before heading to where we obtained the Wavebuster, specifically for entry into where the Artifact of Lifegiver was located, hence the Gravity Suit acquisition beforehand, as the door to where that artifact was located was in a submerged room, the beam firing point being underwater. As the mission continued, we now had five Artifacts in our possession, and seven remained to be obtained. One needed the Phazon Suit, meaning the fourth boss; three needed the Plasma Beam, two needed the Power Bomb, and the Artifact of Spirit, which needed both Plasma Beam and Power Bomb. Anise, meanwhile, remained in the Chozo Ruins for a while, nabbing the Ice Beam and a few other expansions, including an Energy Tank the GX Samus located in the room after the one through the elevator room's other door. With the Ice Beam, Anise also nabbed a Tank, number eight (Jet's Ice Star Power Suit has all 42 Tanks from my first Trilogy experience active all at once, and with a per-Tank Energy gauge reading at 4500 last time i checked; if that cyan winged Morph Ball really WAS Jet, he'd possibly now have 43), and proceeded to return to our location via Instant Transmission, with which we headed to the crashed _Orpheon_. Thanks to her gaining the Gravity Suit before returning to Magmoor, we easily traversed the submerged portion of the wrecked frigate, gaining Energy Tank numbers nine and ten en route. Then came the Phazon Mines.

Things were getting quite harder now, but the three winged Morph Balls from the Phendrana leg returned, the purple and red ones reverting back to human form. Two crystal-colored figures, the Brazie twins, were now along for the ride, as was unarmored Nikki Stewart because of her Phazon absorption power. A lot of traveling and Pirates going down from Beam fire later, the Power Bomb presented itself for acquisition. The room it was in, though, reminded me of when Jet obtained Ice Star my first Tallon IV mission, in GX. The GX Samus sensed that.

"Hey, Peach, this place remind you of something from last time we were here?"

"Yeah. It was in this very room where Jet obtained Ice Star, and that cross-gender option that came with it because of the seven inch heels he had on when the acquisition occurred." That's when the cyan Ball returned, having left to give us Energy Tank number eleven. Anise, meanwhile, located a Save Station, before teleporting to the pre-placed Pad and acquiring a Power Bomb Expansion, the reason for the Pad in the first place. It was quite a while before she returned, though, as two more Chozo Artifacts (Taylor nabbed the one of Warrior while Anise located the one of Chozo, granting X-Ray Visor usage en route), more expansions, two Energy Tanks, boosting the total to thirteen, and the Grapple and Plasma Beams were now in our possession. That was when the cyan Ball finally returned to human form, facing us. The brim of a baseball cap made identifying the person under the armor easy. It was Jet. Then we continued along, Jet wiping out numerous Metroids encountered en route, to the Omega Pirate, now with all Artifacts as the Plasma Beam acquired four and one of the XF Series Power Suit-equipped hunters used the series' Phazon immunity to grab the one of Newborn. This battle was too easy, as Super Missiles from both Samus variants, Dawn, and Flare took out the Phazon pods on the Omega Pirate's shoulders, allowing Anise to execute what she called 'Plan Powerhawk', using two Super Missiles combined with the X-Ray Visor to take out a very good chunk of the fourth Boss's health, adding a Morph Ball Power Bomb, still in X-Ray mode to finish him off. This enabled the acquisition of the Phazon Suit, before gaining our final Energy Tank, to complete acquisition of everything. With that fact in mind, we returned to the Artifact Temple, where things went awry in a hurry.

Meta Ridley, having had a few close encounters long the way, was now interfering in our mission. Good thing Taylor was along for the battle, using her Missile-free Wavebuster variant that was her WaveStorm Power Suit's signature weapon once Meta Ridley was wingless and stunned from prior attacks to defeat him easily in one sustained attack. This enabled access to the Impact Crater, and the final Save Station. Nikki, meanwhile, was charging up energy, and with good reason, as the final boss, Metroid Prime, engaged us in battle. In Power Beam mode he was colored yellow, and Katey (i think; she and her twin Hollie are identical) dealt the most damage. Prime then shifted to Wave formation, taking massive damage from Taylor. The following shift, to Plasma mode, was met with massive damage from Flare, and then Jet finished his exoskeleton-plated form off while Prime was in Ice mode. This first phase of the battle, though quick, enabled enough of a charge on Nikki's attack to finish Prime's core in a single hit. That, however, caused Prime to swipe one of the Samus' Phazon Suits, along with some of her DNA, and trigger the crater to collapse. We easily escaped, managing to land on our gunships before taking off.

What Anise, Dawn, and the GD Samus didn't know was that the theft of the Phazon Suit and some of Samus' DNA (my money was on the GD one, which Jet, wearing his scouter underneath his Power Suit's Visor, confirmed) caused Prime to change into a Phazon-hungry dark clone of Samus, known simply as Dark Samus. Tallon IV may have been spared for now, but we didn't know what would happen next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mission complete, as Fox McCloud would sometimes say. Stay tuned for the finale to Relics of Tallon IV, where the next mission Anise embarks on is detailed. The next Prime Trilogy-related mission, meanwhile, takes place a while later on Phazon-plagued Aether, in transdimensional flux, under the Echoes of Aether title. Until next time, people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while all other references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 5: Tallon IV Aftermath**

_Anise's POV_

"Whew, what a final battle. Something tells me, though, that Metroid Prime isn't truly destroyed yet. After all, the GD Samus was hooked not long after Nikki ended the fight. At least we got out of there okay." Taylor said on a multi-gunship communicator installed in her ship.

"Lemme guess, Taylor, Jet told you that from his first-hand experience of that occurring." Dawn said.

"Actually, Dawn, it was Karin who told her. She had tried to prevent that move from succeeding in eventually creating a Phazon-hungry entity called Dark Samus with every move she could think of, but was unable to do so. Apparantly in the final moments of its life as 'Metroid Prime' health power was way up, and Karin didn't discover that until a while later." Rochelle said.

"Darn. I think we're gonna be in for a hard time if we end up getting a mission to Aether." That was when a voice from another dimension entirely came into the equation, and Jet's scouter, worn under his Ice Star Power Suit's visor, was the culprit of that.

_' _"Private Grif, you should be ashamed of yourself. We've run out of ammo again! That's your responsibility!"

"Huh, i guess that's the first time my laziness has ever saved my " THUD! "OOF! PROTECT ME CONE!"

"Watch it!"

"YOU watch it!" _'_

"Here we go again. Man, whenever it seems like i sense a RVB scene coming Jet's scouter ends up sending it. What is it between him and that cone scene from season 8, episode 10?" Flare asked. Jet, meanwhile, had busted out laughing for twenty-six seconds before he stopped, trying to catch his breath.

"Laugh too hard?" i asked. Jet nodded. "Well, Flare, you got your answer. That scene gives him such a good laugh he ends up having to catch his breath due to laughing too hard. Heck, i've seen him rerun that scene seventeen times in a row at least in a single setting. It was his brother Storm that first found out about Red versus Blue, and his scene frequently played is the 'shotgun codeword' scene seven episodes prior to the scene Jet likes so much."

"Then again, it was Newkirk who got the base hooked on to watching Jeff Dunham's specials." Taylor noted.

"Good point, Spark." Flare said, calling Taylor by her Crystal Sky Raider name, Spark. The Crystal Sky Raiders were a team of four Metroid Series bounty hunters, all in XF Series Power Suits of different colors. Jet, or Ace Skyfyre, was the lone male of the group, in the cyan-colored Ice Star model that looked like a pair of non-platform seven inch heels were part of the design. His older sister Hollie, Deuce Skyfyre, was the high-speed member in the crystal-colored Zonova model (from whence came the 'Zonova Option' name that the 'Raiden Trio' models could use to appear high heeled, a Zonova requirement) with a five inch heel look to her Power Suit. Taylor, or Spark Skyfyre, had the purple WaveStorm model that had a signature beam which operated like a missile-free Wavebuster, with the appearance of having three inch heels. Emily Doi, agent 06, was the only Crystal Sky Raider not to have the 'Skyfyre' surname (due to her elemental affinity), instead having the Crystal Sky Raider name of Flare Novalex. Like Taylor's WaveStorm model, Flare's red-colored Plasma Burst model had a three inch heel look to it. The one trait all four Crystal Sky Raiders had in common besides the series of their Power Suits was the fact all four models naturally came with a set of wings. However, the four weren't the only ones to have an XF Series Power Suit; a second Zonova model was known to exist, in the possession of Hollie's identical twin sister Katey. Then the GD Samus spoke up, having gone relatively silent the entire trip thus far.

"Well, in case i do get sent to Aether i'll use counterpart connection to contact my GX variant and have her contact you three." This was aimed at me, Dawn, and Rochelle. "Due to the possibility of transdimensional flux make sure Karin comes with you. Nikki could be a helpful ally as well, because the transdimensional flux issue could be due to a Leviathan impact like with Tallon IV."

"Okay." At that point everyone logged off the communicators and split into three groups - two singletons (the Samus variants) and the XQ group, which entered a portal leading to XQ Side Dimension 355, made specifically for Metroid series gunships. Jet's and Rochelle's were recognizable by their signature emblems on the fronts of their gunships (a blue J inside a star on Jet's, and a pink P inside a flame-shaped design on Rochelle's), while my newly-constructed gunship had numerous wine red streaks on it - those streaks were what would identify my gunship as wine red was my personal color. Taylor's gunship had a Night Thunder look to it, the thunder bolts purple in color, while Emily's gunship's paint scheme looked like a green-and-red Fire Stingray (minus the 05s). Once we made sure we were safely in our designated spots - apparantly Rochelle had them make my spot right next to Jet ('_Is she seriously trying to hook us up?_' i thought when i first noticed that) - we opened another portal which led back to the main base. None of us had our Power Suits on, though Hollie had still been in her XJR-designed 545-Brazel gladiator heels (her heels when she gained Zonova in the first place) after her Power Suit was offline. Once it was just me and Jet he told me something about the next mission idea he had come up with.

"Here's all i've got on the next mission you'll be on. GD System again, but this time it has something to do with Alpha. In this one you'll be mainly working on trying to stop Alpha from totally eliminating Antheum's Mystics. Kiara's native to the GX variant of that dimension, she'll help you out." At that point a purple-haired girl in non-platform six and a half inch heel pumps, Kiara Brazie (Jet told me that when he first met Kiara she had ended up stuck in the heels she was currently wearing due to the Terralon Rogues - this was the saga where Kendrixara was first formed between Hollie, Kiara, and a healer girl named Meredyth McMichael, agent 272, as Super Saiyan 4s at that time) had walked up, and she proceeded to open up the portal leading to the GD system's take on her home dimension. On the way i learned that Rochelle had been in that first encounter mission as well, learning the Maelstrom latent power sword maneuver that proved to help her in rescuing Dawn from Alpha's first rape scheme alongside Karin Stewart's Terralon Rogue iteration (the iteration responsible for Kiara's extreme heels was the one that preceded Karin's group) by destroying an entire mystery being group surrounding her all in a single motion. I also had Starcalibur with me, hoping that i could increase its devastating side effects by infusing it with something Kiara called 'Nebulite' - i had already imbued it with basilisk venom (Cho's idea), Phazon (via Nikki's ability concerning that stuff), and an unknown Rune substance (the mission prior to my birthday challenge). But if Alpha was there i better be on my game.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all for the 'Relics of Tallon IV' installment of the Amethyst Angel Adventures series. The next Metroid-related mission might not be for a while, but for now Anise is once more on Alpha's tail, this time alongside Kiara Brazie (an expert of the dimension the next mission takes place in due to being from the GX variant of it). Until next time, people, this is KhaosOmega signing off. L-ater!**


End file.
